User blog:Kevukevu/Review: Wen Cleansing Conditioner
As you can tell from the title, this post is going to be about the Wen Cleasnsing Conditioner. I was doing a client's hair one day and she decided to give me the Wen conditioner because she said she did not like. I kept seeing the Wen commercial on TV repeatedly and I have always dreamed of owning one. Who knew that waiting a few months would get me a free one! I was EXTREMELY excited when I got it and I couldn't wait to try it the following day. It was a little weird, at first. The bottle says pump 10-15 pumps and massage it for 1-3 minutes. Because I have short hair I only use 7-8 pumps. After that it says to comb it through and then leave it on for 3-5 mins. I was a little skeptical when it said to comb it through the hair. When I did, I lost A LOT of hair. I wasn't really surprised since it's obvious that I would as combing through the hair while wet isn't good unless it's wide-toothed. After I was done showering, I washed it all out and then went on with my daily routine. After my hair was completely dry, what I got wasn't what I expected. My hair actually felt really dry! The commercial said that after one use, my hair would feel completely different. However, my hair felt even drier. I was convinced that the commercial was telling the truth but in the back of mind I knew it was too good to be true so I was forgiving about the first time use. I decided to do an honest review after I have finished the bottle and I am almost done with it. I have been using the bottle for almost a month and I do have to say that my hair does feel better. It feels more silky and my color hasn't faded much. If I were to rate this out of 5 stars I would probably give it a 3.5. This conditioner is not AMAZING but it does somewhat of what it promises. I'm guessing that it's only good if you use the whole set. I do have to say that the idea of a set with no conditioner is pretty good. I'm still unsure if I would repurchase this just because the results aren't what I wanted and it's pretty expensive for a regular bottle. $30 is ridiculous! This is my overall review: Pros: *There's no shampoo which means you have no choice but to use a conditioner. This is good for those shampoo addicts out there! *The conditioner smells pretty good. I love smelling it in the shower. *Leaves hair pretty soft and silky but only after extensive use. *Helps keep color in longer. Cons: *Very pricey for just one regular bottle. *Doesn't provide fast results as stated in the commercial *Recommends a lot of product and can make you run out of it very fast. *Requires you to comb through the hair which can cause massive hair loss. Category:Blog posts